


The Gift of Revelation

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [66]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cloud Not Knowing What Is True, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mental Instability, Possible Twist Away From Canon, mysterious happenings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Something strange is going on in Gaia. But maybe Cloud just hasn't truly seen what's been going on all along.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	The Gift of Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Main pairing is Sephiroth/Cloud, but there is some slight reference to Cloud/Vincent and Cloud/Rufus as well. This fic also has some potential gas lighting, depending on your personal take on the ending.

Lately, the monsters were… increasing in strength. To a point that was almost ridiculous. Beasts that were once easily killable with one swing of Cloud’s blade now forced him to _think_ of how he moved, to strengthen his hits before the monsters could be defeated. 

Cloud finished landing the killing blow on the last standing member of the group of Kalm Fangs that had attacked him, frowning thoughtfully at the landscape around him as they all disappeared in a hazy sparkle of multi-colored orbs. This fight that should have only taken him seconds- at best- had in fact taken minutes. 

Were they somehow getting into mako again? Cloud knew that that’s why monsters had started becoming stronger the last time something like this had happened. Monsters becoming stronger after they were infected with mako because of leaks or even runoff in the old Reactors used by Shinra. But with all of those Reactors having been shut down, how could that still be happening? Those Reactors that hadn’t been disassembled by teams of volunteers, usually mostly made up of Shinra staff, had been boarded up and sealed shut completely from the public and from nature. 

_Shinra staff._ Cloud repeated in his head like a revelation. Was that why? Had they, instead of shutting the Reactors down completely, done _something_ to have them still be an asset for the company instead of a complete loss? Something that was now causing these new changes? 

Cloud didn’t know, but considering the sort of history Shinra had with things like this, it was definitely possible. 

Cloud frowned deeper even as he approached his bike resting off to the side, deciding that he would visit Rufus very, very soon. 

But… maybe first he should visit Vincent. If there was anyone else that might have noticed how the world around them was changing, it would probably be him.

***

Finding Vincent wasn’t that difficult. He was where he usually was, when not off on a job for Reeve or, more rarely but still a pleasant surprise when they happened, on one of his visits to Seventh Heaven.

Those were happening more often, lately. A fact that Cloud held onto sometimes on days that seemed to weigh more heavily on his shoulders than usual, where even simple tasks seemed became monolithic demands on energy he just didn’t have. 

As it was, instead of asking his question right away Cloud sat down in the grass by Vincent’s side and just allowed the peace of the Ancient City to wash over him before he finally spoke. 

“Hey, Vincent? Have you been noticing something strange going on lately? With the monsters, I mean. Do they seem… more dangerous to you?” he asked, idly plucking a strand of the grass growing beside him as he did and frowning at it as he twirled it between two fingers. ( _Had the grass here always been that shade of green? It was… oddly bright. It brought to mind eyes of a similar shade, soft, tinkling laughter, a large pink bow tied to brunette locks. It brought **Aerith** to mind in a way that seemed oddly... fuzzy._)

Turning his gaze away from where he’d been silently observing Cloud, Vincent frowned thoughtfully at the question, his eyes growing distant as his thoughts turned inward.

“Yes. Mostly in areas like here in the Forgotten City. The effect seems to be… intensified in places were the Lifestream runs closest to the surface. I still haven’t found the cause for it. I’ve been a little… distracted by something. Something else that seems to be reacting to whatever is happening to cause these changes.” 

Cloud turned his gaze away from the grass in his hand to throw a questioning glance at his friend. 

“Chaos.” Vincent admitted, “I’ve never known him to be torn about anything until lately. He’s never particularly liked humanity; in fact, he’s disliked it far more than he ever has the reverse. But he has been saying things lately that are… especially concerning. Things that make me reconsider going back to sleep to make the threat within me rest as well." He shook his head at the sharp, concerned look Cloud threw him at that. "I have not yet decided to. Right after that, he’ll talk about how far we’ve come as a species, of how not _all_ of us deserve to be disposed of. For example, he and I have formed a sort of partnership in the last few years, at least enough of one that he doesn’t seem to long for my death. He is also fairly accepting of our friends’ existence.” Vincent’s lips twitched in amusement momentarily. “Of our team, he’s especially fond of you, in particular.” 

Cloud’s eyebrows shot up as he considered that for a moment. 

“I don’t know if I should be flattered or worried.” He finally admitted. 

“Neither do I.” Vincent said, still with that amused, teasing look in his eyes. Probably his attempt at lightening the darkening mood growing between them. 

Cloud huffed and rolled his eyes at his friend in playful protest, before falling silent again and turning his gaze to the lake. 

After they’d watched the play of light glinting off the surface of the water for a few minutes more, Cloud finally asked, “So what should we do? If things are building up to something again?”

Vincent shifted besides Cloud, leaning just a little closer to him in a show of silent support. 

“We watch closely. And we wait. If there is going to be another battle then we need to make sure our strength stays honed, but not to a degree that we exhaust ourselves before the time to fight has come. That could be as deadly a choice as not preparing at all.” 

Cloud nodded silently at his friend’s wisdom, and stayed to watch the gentle waves with him a while longer.

***

The talk with Rufus didn’t go well, not that Cloud had really been expecting for it to.

“Five years past Meteor, three years past the Remnants and Sephiroth’s return, two past Deepground, and my company is still the reason of every possible evil in this world to you, isn’t it? Am I ever going to be able to make up for my past sins in your eyes, Cloud? And here I had honestly started to think that we were becoming friends. I even thought- Well. It doesn’t matter what I thought, does it? Not if you’re so quick to point a finger my way when you think that things are going wrong.” 

Cloud wasn’t entirely sure what Rufus had been implying when he mentioned their friendship. Had he been starting to think that Cloud had forgiven his company completely? Cloud hadn’t done that, and he never would. Shinra had been the catalyst of far too much loss in Cloud’s life for Cloud to ever truly forgive what they’d done. 

But it was true that he had been friendlier with Rufus and his Turks lately, as he all too often got thrown into situations where he was forced to work with them to handle the ever increasing monster problem. And it was true that he’d even started to consider them all friends, in a way. 

Still-

“Last time, Sephiroth’s return _was_ something that might have been prevented if you had just destroyed Jenova’s head earlier, or even told me you had it. The Deepground catastrophe would have _also_ been helped by you sharing a little more information.” Cloud protested with arms crossed tight on his chest, “Don’t act like I have no reason to suspect that your company might have had some part in this, Rufus. The fact alone that you even have that list is proof enough that I have good cause to be here.” 

The man snorted almost bitterly, turning his eyes away from Cloud and back to the paperwork on his desk in what was an obvious dismissal. “Look, Cloud, while I usually would enjoy your company, I would rather not today. You’re the fifth person to come to me personally with such accusations this morning. Despite the mistakes we’ve made in the past, I assure you that my company has done **nothing** to provoke or aid this latest crisis. In fact, we’ve been making every effort we possibly can to find a way to prevent it. If that’s not good enough for you or anyone else, then I suggest you go looking for a saint to get help from instead. Who knows, maybe your precious Aerith will pop up again in our time of need.” 

Cloud physically stepped back at the cruel mockery of Aerith’s death, before abruptly turning to walk out of the door before he did something that was going to land him in a fight to the death against Rufus’s Turks. 

He had just enough time to catch the sight of Rufus’s rising head and his regretful eyes before he finished slamming the door shut behind him. 

***

Even though he was still locked in the deepest of dreams, Cloud’s body thrashed on his bed as his inner mind felt that all too familiar presence approaching, felt the trickling sensation of Sephiroth’s mind pressing against his in a way that was far too pleasant for something so terrible. 

It always began this way, safe and warm and **right** , before the cells began to react too strongly as Cloud fought against them, and Cloud was wracked with pain. 

But no matter how hard he fought, Sephiroth always had his way, at first. Cloud was never really able to block off that first point of contact completely. 

It was the same now, when the peaceful field that Cloud had been dreaming of fell away into a pitch-black mountainside with Sephiroth standing a few feet away, the air between them a brightly-tinged green. 

Cloud reached for the sword on his back only for Sephiroth to wave a hand and Cloud’s sword to disappear. 

“Much as I enjoy crossing blades with you, time is far too short for such indulgences now, Cloud. We must speak.” The man said, looking calmer and more collected than Cloud had seen him since… well, since before Nibelheim. 

“You’re more arrogant than I thought if you believe I have anything to say to you.” Cloud snapped, slipping into a fighter’s stance learned from Tifa. Even if Sephiroth was able to keep Cloud’s weapon from him here, Cloud wasn’t totally defenseless. 

“What you remember, that is the illusion.” Sephiroth quickly repeated what he’d told Cloud so long ago, ignoring the way that Cloud was preparing to attack, “Cloud, you’ve forgotten far more than you know. Your memory has been manipulated **far** more than you know. I’ve blocked the influence of the Planet here from you, for a time. But not forever. You must remember while you can. Even my strength falters. Even my strength fails when the enemy has access to the power of the Planet itself. The companion you loved so dearly- you must remember what she actually _was_.” 

What she was? Cloud wondered incredulously. Aerith was the kindest, most compassionate person he’d ever known. Practically a saint, as even Rufus had admitted. Wasn’t she? _In his mind, her smile turned sickly sweet._

“Shut up.” Cloud snapped, falling to his knees as that tentative doubt caused images to start bombarding his mind. Memories that were far different from what he’d thought to be true.

“Aerith was a young girl who, like myself, grew up in the labs. Who was forced to watch as her mother was experimented on and murdered by scientists. Do you truly believe that any child can go through that and grow up loving and accepting everyone? That someone can see the horrors of humanity and grow up wanting to save _everyone_?” 

_Aerith, being all too accepting when the team killed those working for Shinra. Aerith, seeming to have an odd personal vendetta against Sephiroth that made her all too willing to follow after Cloud when he stated that his intention was to kill the man. Aerith, with her periods of viciousness that were almost humorous for the fact that they were so out of character. ~~Weren’t they?~~_

“Nibelheim- I accept the blame you bear me for it. That was truly my and my mother’s fault. My mother had been driven mad by the never ending torture from the scientists- from my father. She couldn’t help her rage, or the way that it affected me. But as the connection between us strengthened, she calmed. She regained her sanity and remembered who she was. She wasn’t trying to kill the people on this world centuries ago, Cloud. She was trying to _save_ them. The Cetra- they have always loved the Planet more than the humans that dwelt upon it.” 

_Aerith, smiling at them all with madness in her eyes as she revealed that she was going to use Holy to wipe not only Sephiroth, but_ everything _away. Every single living person on the Planet, so that the Planet could be safe once more. Aerith telling them that humanity deserved it, after the way that they had hurt the Planet so. The team, all staring up at her acceptingly at this insane decree- at that point caught, thoroughly, in her thrall._

“I tried to stop her from succeeding. Meteor wasn’t meant to destroy this world; it was meant as a distraction. As a threat that the Planet would be forced to use all of its strength against. Do you truly think that a Planet that loved humanity would call forth Weapons to destroy it? They were meant to be the Planet’s second chance if Meteor succeeded. But after I managed to dispatch of the last living Cetra and unintentionally made her essentially a God by doing so, your team managed to gain enough cognizance to fight them off while the being who you thought was your friend adjusted to her new status.” 

_Sephiroth, appearing and fighting Aerith, finally managing to land a killing blow. Aerith, yanking the team back under her thrall with her last dying breath, rewriting their memories so that they would kill the largest threat the Planet had for her vengeance. Sephiroth leaving so he wouldn’t be forced to fight against the team- against **Cloud** \- once more. The lingering, persistence feeling of_ wrongness _that came with fighting the Weapons that seemed to come… that seemed to come from the lingering influence of **Aerith**. Sephiroth, fighting to prevent them from stopping Meteor with a strength brought about by desperation._

“After Meteor succeeded and the Planet had used up most of its strength to fight it off, it still had just enough to try something else. People weren’t so wrong, when they thought the Lifestream might have caused Geostigma. I sent my Remnants to try to stop it, but… The Planet’s hold on all of your memories is far too strong. Most of you have been touched by the Lifestream itself at least once; all of you were exposed to the last Cetra’s control. It wasn’t so difficult for the Planet to create its own narrative and convince you that that was the truth. Right after my Remnants had managed to cure the children, the Planet used you and your team to strike against them; and when you had managed to kill both them and myself, the Planet gave you the cure as a reward. Not because it planned to let any of you live indefinitely; but because you had earned a temporary reprieve.” 

_The Remnants; Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, pleading with Cloud to stop, to just_ listen to them _. Cloud, not hearing their words through the Planet’s interference, fighting against them with all his might; even as the Planet continued to weaken him. The three of them eventually trying to cure the children before it was too late. Cloud ignoring how healthy, how whole the children were becoming as their Geostigma slowly began receding, only paying attention to the green in their eyes. Kadaj defending himself and the last part of his mother desperately, before giving himself over to Sephiroth in hopes of a chance. Sephiroth’s eyes, so sad, so understanding, as Cloud cut him down._

“And now, this. This, when my strength is almost gone. To help you with this third attempt, I must borrow your strength, Cloud. You don’t remember it, but we were friends, once. We were building to a point where we were more than friends. You- you have always been my strength, my center. When I lost everything else, I held on to the memory of you to prevent losing myself to the Lifestream’s flow. My love for you is my anchor, and my stable ground. Were you to be lost, I would be lost. The Planet knows that. And as appreciative as it is for the assistance you’ve given it, it can no longer allow you to exist. You are in more danger than anyone else. You are now the greatest threat the Planet has. You must allow me to help you. Please, beloved. Let me in. I promise you, no matter what happens; we will **always** be together.” 

_Meeting Sephiroth, the man that was a legend, and getting to know that the man was so much more than the legend after all. Long days spent training or spending time with one another; long nights spent locked in conversation. The way that Sephiroth looked at him sometimes, like Cloud was something infinitely strange, and even more precious. The warmth in his eyes growing deeper by the day. The trust that Cloud felt toward him. The knowledge that he would_ always _be able to trust Sephiroth._

Cloud gasped against the green air of the dream as the images raced through him and he realized- this was truth. This was **the** truth. 

“Alright.” He said as he opened himself up to the urgent press of Sephiroth’s mind, “Alright. Come in.”

He felt Sephiroth rush toward him before wrapping around him. Warm, and loving, and endlessly possessive.

***

When Cloud pushed himself up from the bed and opened his eyes, his irises were a pure, catlike green.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, completely up to you guys as to whether or not Sephiroth was being truthful or just fucking with Cloud in this fic. I feel like it could go either way myself. On one hand, it would be possible as we do see Aerith manipulating Cloud’s mind to jerk him into the world where she can talk with him, and the world we see with Nanaki five hundred years later **is** suspiciously free of any indication of human life. On the other hand, Sephiroth is one hell of a manipulative, controlling bastard in canon. I mean, he manages to take control of a 1,000+ year old alien to accomplish his tasks in the game for goodness sake. Pulling off a stunt like this and using it to get into Cloud’s mind would definitely not be beyond him. Either way, he definitely has his usual canon feelings for Cloud here, so even if he was manipulating Cloud here, he has no intention of killing our favorite blonde. Just everyone around him. Yay?
> 
> (Also, the first scenario would probably be a worst ending, because just think of living on a world where the ground beneath your feet literally wants you (and everyone else) dead. Yikes.)
> 
> P.S.: This whole thing was meant to be a one-off look at an alternate possibility of the game, so this one’s very likely not getting a sequel. (Unless someone else wants to give it a try?)
> 
> P.S.S.: I feel like me writing this much dialogue was a mistake. If you absolutely **have** to tell me how terrible I was at it, go ahead. But please be gentle about it?


End file.
